<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Adventures of Jeremy and Mike by Reluctantfollower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939601">The Adventures of Jeremy and Mike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluctantfollower/pseuds/Reluctantfollower'>Reluctantfollower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hope you enjoy, M/M, This is my own AU, kinda making it up as i go, oneshots, these will be Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluctantfollower/pseuds/Reluctantfollower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots for Jeremy Fitzgerald and Mike Schmidt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Fitzgerald/Mike Schmidt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im not exactly sure what will be in ever chapter, but I hope you have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!</p><p>I’m so excited to start this adventure with you guys.</p><p>Some things I should lay down before we start are as follows:</p><p>-This is my own au, its not like the cliche mean Mike and scared Jeremy. while I love that troupe, these oneshots will not follow it.</p><p>-Here are some descriptions of the boys.</p><p>Jeremy is a short statured, strong willed boy. He often sets his mind to things, and will definitely find a way to accomplish them every time. He has red hair, shaved on the sides, with curls that one could drown in. He has heterochromia, meaning one of his eyes is blue, the other brown. Jeremy is a go-getter type of guy, and is an extroverted mess. If he’s without social interaction for a day, the guy will go insane.</p><p>Mike is a taller man, around 6’1. He’s often seen as intimidating, but in all actuality, he’s misunderstood. He’s a gentle man, but the second he needs to be, he’s serious, not breaking character once a problem is dealt upon him. Mike is a tan man, with dark brown hair and a stubble. He claims he’d shave it off if need be, but obviously, that be hasn’t been needed. <br/><br/></p><p>These guys are about to fall madly in love, and have absolutely no idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Extra Sprinkles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oneshot based on the cliche coffee shop au. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all ❤️ Im so excited to be sharing this first chapter with you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike Schmidt was never one for coffee. Even though he could customize it with any flavor, cream, or sugar, he never liked the taste. He also never liked the fact that it was basically just water and filtered beans. Sure, the caffeine was nice from time to time, but Mike always preferred a fruity energy drink.</p><p>As his worn-down shoes hit the tiles of the café, he realized what he was in for. Mike stood in the doorway, looking around at the frilly decorations. Was it a holiday?</p><p>The man fully walked in, going up to the counter. There, he saw a small boy with red hair. Interesting, he couldn’t tell if it was natural or not.</p><p>“Hey there! How can I help you today?” The boy asked, ready to punch in an order on his tablet. “Oh,” Mike mumbled, looking up at the menu. He pondered almost every drink on the way to the café, but never really decided on what he wanted.</p><p>“Do you guys have anything... sweet that still has caffeine?” Mike looked at the boy, reading his name-tag. Jeremy F. Mike wasn’t paying attention to what Jeremy had said after that, he was more focused on his unique eyes.</p><p>“Sir?” Jeremy sounded a bit confused. “Oh,” Mike thought aloud, which would ultimately decide his fate. “Are your eyes.. real?” </p><p>Jeremy stopped. He got that question often, but he didn’t expect it at work. “Yeah,” he smiled. “They’re real.” Mike looked excited. “So, no contacts or anything?”</p><p>“Nope,” Jeremy started to laugh, “Anyways, we do have some smoothies we could add some shots to.” Jeremy pointed to a smaller menu on a piece of paper. “There’s also frappes.” </p><p>Mike looked at the tiny menu. Unicorn frappe? That sounded interesting. He wasn’t afraid of ordering a “girly” drink, he wanted what tasted good. “Whats in the unicorn frappe?” </p><p>Jeremy smiled. “Cotton candy flavoring and a cream base,” he showed Mike a container. “and some sugar sprinkles if you’d prefer.” </p><p>Oh, hell yeah. Of course he wanted sprinkles. “I’ll take one of those. Medium please.” </p><p>Jeremy proceeded to write his order on a plastic cup. “Name?” He asked, looking up at Mike. “Mike.” Mike smiles. </p><p>“We’ll have that out for you in just a moment.” Jeremy cooed, waving. As Mike walked away, Jeremy let out a deep breath he seemed to be holding in. Why was his heart beating so fast? Jeremy found Mike attractive, but he was normally a lot better at keeping cool. </p><p>Jeremy waved it off as if it was nothing. He began making Mike’s drink. Two pumps of this, three pumps of that...</p><p>Jeremy’s mind began to wander. Why had Mike asked about his eyes? Did he think they were cool? Pretty? Handsome, even? Jeremy had no clue. Was this going to be a regular thing? Would Mike now come into the café every morning? Could they become closer?</p><p>When Jeremy snapped out of it, he looked down to see he whole cup covered in whipped cream. Sighing, he grabbed another cup to start over.</p><p>Once he was done, he walked to the pick up counter and set the drink down. “Mike?” Jeremy called out, looking around the café for familiar brown eyes.</p><p>Mike perked up, going over to the pickup counter. “Thanks,” he smiled, grabbing the cup. </p><p>Mike glanced behind Jeremy, seeing a mess of whipped cream. “..Need some help cleaning that up?” Mike chuckled.</p><p>“Oh,” Jeremy stammered. “We’re not really supposed to let customers behind the counter.” He murmured, scratching the back of his neck. “But, if we could, yeah, I’d like your help.” Jeremy lit up with a bright smile. Mike nodded. “I see,” he took a sip of his drink. </p><p>Holy hell. </p><p>This drink was amazing. He was definitely coming back to get more. Mike’s eye were wide. “What the hell did you put in this thing? Cocaine?” Jeremy laughed at Mike’s amusement. “No, just unicorn blood.” </p><p>Mike nodded. “I’ll see you later.” He smiled, starting to walk away.</p><p>Jeremy gently rested his head on his hand as Mike walked away. Oh, how he hoped Mike would actually come back.</p><p>-</p><p>About a week later, with no sign from Mike, Jeremy gave up hope. He didn’t want to seem creepy, with thinking about the guy and all, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that Mike would be back.  </p><p>Jeremy kept working his job as normal, though, assuming he’d never see Mike again. He was okay with it, but he still wouldn’t mind seeing those brown eyes again.</p><p>Just as Jeremy was about to let it all go, the door opened. Jeremy’s eyes averted from the drink he was making to a large man. Jeremy just about dropped the cup. Mike was back.</p><p>When Mike walked up to the counter, Jeremy basically teleported to the register.</p><p>“Hey there,” he smiled. Mike was happy to see the boy again. “Hello! What can I get for you?” Jeremy grabbed a cup, prepared to start writing.</p><p>“Unicorn frap.” Mike pointed at the menu. Jeremy smiled, he remembered. “Sprinkles again?” Jeremy wrote on the cup.</p><p>“Hell yeah,” Mike smiled, “Extra sprinkles.”   Mike watched as the barista finished writing on the cup, setting it aside. “Anything else I can get for you?” Jeremy asked, grinning. </p><p>“Nope, I think that’s it.” Mike let a soft smile paint his face. He was definitely happy to be back, after such a rough week. </p><p>Jeremy nods, and starts to walk away. “I’ll have your drink when it’s ready, Mike.” The barista began making his drink.</p><p>Mike smiled, he didn’t expect the boy to remember his name, but what a pleasant surprise. Mike sat down at a nearby table, pulling out his phone. </p><p>Soon, a familiar voice called out his name. Mike got up, walking to the pickup counter. He grabbed his drink, almost forgetting to look at it to make sure it was his.</p><p>His eyes locked on a sequence of numbers.</p><p>Man, a unicorn frap AND a number from a cute boy? It sure was his lucky day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>